Wolf
'Character' A new forest green fictional character. Since his name was too long and and not as catchy, others call him Wolf. He is as vicious as a wolf but crazier than a rabid one. More will be explained as he is prepared to meet Red and Blue and add even more chaos and anarchy than before. Wolf's special ability is a massive arsenal in his pockets ranging from K-bars to AC-130s. He also has a Brother named Snake and a best friend named Fox. 'Life of the Wolf' Born in the bay area of California. Wolf grew a wild side to him of adventure and a thirst for blood and battle and after joining the military after growing up in the forest. So drawn by fighting, Wolf developed a natural ability to carry any weapon in his pockets. this is exactly why he doesn't have a girlfriend or any friend at all, because he either scared them off or killed them. (for Wolf's childlife, see Young Wolf) Now Wolf lives in the wilderness of the mountain range so when something goes wrong, when he's in the city, he heads to the hills... literally. That is a frequent amount of times on a weekly basis. Wolf only hangs out with friends if he happens to run into them, if he gets invited, or has nothing better to do. But then at times they run into him at the worse time. Wolf sometimes prefers to venture alone by himself just to prove to himself more that he can take care of himself. Even though his other friends try to find him he makes it an effort not to be found. Wolf has never been interested in having a relationship with anyone because he believes they will only slow him down and cause him to be less of a wild animal and more like a trained one with a broken spirit. Therefore he will only hump and dump girls he finds interesting. his true passion is being free and doing what he wants that makes him feel alive. Every now and then Wolf takes a job of doing commercials. 'Catch Phrases' *Gun Hoe! *War for Dessert. *Pre-Dick-table 'Abilities' *Own style own martial art fighting *Expert shot *Knife specialist *Can completely hide in his hat 'Powers' *Pulls any type of weanopry out from his pockets ranging from samll pockets knives to AC-130's *Epic Time (Brain works much faster to slow down events for Wolf) *Overkill *The Lone Wolf *Primal Rage 'Wolf's Modes' 'Overkill' Overkill Mode causes him to increase his killing rate and evasion. Wolf enhances his attributes as far as strength, power, speed, endurance, and awareness. This is caused by Wolf's growing adrenaline rush as he continues to fight and can not be subdued by any sedatives due to rush of battle. Wolf could now fight quicker, run faster, feel less pain, and predict more oncoming attacks along with knowing his surroundings. 'The Lone Wolf' The Lone Wolf Mode gives him near invulnerability and the abilty to levitate and use every weapon he takes out. He acquires strength to his abilities by 1,000%. Wolf gains this Mode by placing his earphones on and plays "Children of the Gun", which is his favorite song, while in Overkill mode. This mode gives Wolf a ghostly silverish glow affect around him and his eyes. 'Primal Rage' Primal Rage not only enhances his attributes and his abilities by 1,000%, but is unable to control on who he uses it against. This mode is like a mixture of both Overkill and The Lone Wolf modes, except this mode is fueled by his rage. It also overdrives his killing efficiency and mobile speed to blurring speed, and it also give him the ability to become immune to affects of others power over him. This mode also replaced any feeling of pain or soreness into rage pretty much giving him a full range of boundless energy and strength. It is also like a healing ability to gain more stamina through pain. What ever gives pain he recieves he gains more strength. Wolf is then engulfed in red flames. The only flaw is that he cannot control who he kills or tell friend from foe. He mainly focuses on a main target and kills all who get in his way. After Wolf kills his main target he will move on to anything else that he can see. Wolf can only come out of this mode if either the foe flees far beyond the area for an hour or if Wolf kills everyone that he can see. Most times Wolf tries not to fall into this mode by trying to keep his cool by seeing everything as a joke. Sample of Wolf in Primal rage 'Young Wolf' He was a silent and shy kid who never really had friends or spoke much to anyone. he was lonely and kept to himself while lots of kids made fun of him or ignored him. Although he liked to spend his days playing by himself outside and explored where ever he never travelled before. Then he met Fox who openly asked him to be her friend. Young Wolf was to nervous to respond to any sort of guesture since no one ever really paid attention to him which caused him to become confused when someone did notice him. Still as awkward as young Wolf was, Fox had a feeling that there was something more to Wolf and wanted to wait and see what it was. This is what Wolf wondered about everyday when she was happy to see him again. Soon after they became friends that were close as brother and sister. Wolf began to open up a bit, but still a bit shy and quiet but at least he talked a bit more. Young Wolf soon fell out of his awkwardness at the 4th grade, at the age of 6, when he sluaghtered his entire class including the teacher after being bullied and picked on for the last time. Then was the beginning of his lust for battle and bloodshed after brutally killing every child in horrible ways using his surrounding enviroment from pencils, to ruler, to desks , to glue, etc. That was when Young Wolf first entered Primal Rage Mode. Afterwards he escaped from being captured by fleeing to the mountain range and living in the forest where he was raised by wolves. Wolf Studied the ways of wolves and their rituals of being accepted as one of the pack and soon found his place as one of them and later became the alpha wolf. 'Lone Wolf' A new super hero joining the fight against crime with extreme prejudice with Batman and Bloser. Lone Wolf wears a Wolf eared mask, a wolf fur vest, and a wolf tail. Even though he is Wolf, he has to make the impression that he is friends with no one and cares for no one but himself. He openly kills all criminals (like the punisher) and never gives up a hunt. He still contains his regular abilities but, sticks to melee bladed weapons. Trade mark is his use of metal claws on his right fist (like wolverine but four claws) that he uses the most for his attacks. Lone Wolf also plays the part of a serious crime fighter and shows no tolerance for letting criminals live after a crime. He will even go as far as attacking anyone who tries to stop him even if it is the good guys. Lone Wolf's super hero move is the Wolf Blade, where he forms a giant wolf out of all kinds of knives and swords with Lone Wolf in the center of the wolf protected by a barrier of blades. Lone Wolf has also moved into the city making it his own territory to fight crime meaning that he will fight anyone who get's in his way. No one, not even his own friends know of his true identity becuase he will even attack them if they get in his way. Even if someone knew who he was they would have no chance of convincing others of it. Wolf changes identities in completely isolated places to make sure no camera or spot hole can see him change. His face is covered by multiple layers of mask and only he can pull it off completely by his own will and no one elses. 'Wolf Facts' *Edgy. *Cunning. *Mischievious *Competitive. *Unpredictable. *Very competitive. *Trigger happy. *Prankster. *Itching for a fight. *Lusts for action. *Love for guns and knives. *More interest in kills and action than women. *Solves problems with killing. (reason he doesn't have a girlfriend) *Sometimes psychotic. *Massive weapon arsenal in his pockets. (don't ask how) *Low concern for others safety. *Smart mouth. *Sadistic at times. *Finds pleasure in killing. *Improved senses (after training at the Nature's Ninja Clan) *Part Of The Nature's Ninja Clan *Student under Raccoon. *His hat was too big for him as a child, but wore it anyway. *His first kills were in the second grade. *Wolf's energy boost rapidly comes from hearing the song "Children of the Gun" *Has a brother. *Has a sisterly bond with Fox only. *Power up is called "Overkill Mode" *He achieves Overkill Mode by raising his adrenaline to the max. *Wolf's Ultimate power is called "The Lone Wolf Mode" *He achieves The Lone Wolf Mode by listening to his favorite song while in Overkill Mode. *Wolf's unstable power is called Primal Rage Mode. *He achieves Primal Rage Mode by raising his anger to the max. *Kills friend or foe in Primal Rage Mode. *Two ways of exiting Primal Rage Mode: one is having no one else left to kill. Second is a secret. *Can hide inside hat. *Get's serious when he turns his hat around. *His hat is connected to Wolf in body and soul and can never be separated, unless removed by himself. *Wolf has the fastest draw for weapons than anyone in exsistance. *Gets serious when someone takes Fox away. 'Friends Met' Recently a part of the Nature's Ninja Clan of Raccoon who is master of the clan. This has enhanced his abilty to unlock his special power faster and give him sharper reflexes and awarness. He is sworn not to tell of the location or teachings of the NNC. 'Red and Blue' Wolf has formed a brother like bond with Red and Blue. Red the figurative twin brother and Blue the small picked on brother. 'Lord Tourettes' Wolf is friends with Lord Tourettes mostly because of the pranks he can play on with him. 'Trollz0r' He is friends with Trollz0r because of the competition between them to become the ultimate gamer. 'Raccoon' Raccoon is his master at the Nature's Ninja Clan, so sometimes he shows respect to him as a friend. 'Stacy' Stacy and Wolf are off and on (no pun intended) at times. Mostly Stacy tries to still get used to Wolf and his sudden outbusts of homicide, destruction, and bloodlust, but she likes to hang with Wolf just for the crazy events she gets to be a part of. 'Silver' Wolf happened to meet Silver when the Ninjas came to announce the tournaments. But due to a little crack made at Wolf, Silver found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol by Wolf. 'Fox' Childhood best friend of Wolf and seductress in many ways. She finally finds Wolf after years from when he came out of the military. 'Snake' Pretty much the opposite of Wolf in a lot of ways. The both of them are like a new version of Red and Blue with Wolf as the psychotic trouble chaser and Snake as the partly down-to-earth professional. 'Foully' Found this parrot at his cottage and decided to keep him for his charming language and new set of pranks he can use Foully for. 'Emily' She sometimes hangs out with Wolf either to bother him or just have fun with whatever he does to cause a disturbance. Although when she tries to prank Wolf sometimes he uses her pranks against her or just ignores them just to make her see how far she is from actually pranking Wolf. 'Fifi' Wolf has a hate/love relationship with Fifi, as in he hates her but she loves him. No matter what Wolf does or says to Fifi she will always be attached to him like a scar. Always a part of him until the day he dies and a constant reminder of a horrible mistake he made. 'Lad' A Scotsman from the highlands that came to America one day to find anyone he can call his equal. He so happens to find Wolf and becomes his best mate, as he puts it, and now sees Wolf where he set up his new pub in the mountains called the Drunken Bear. 'HungryGrox' Not really his friend, but not his enemy either. Grox, as Wolf calls him, puts up with his behavior sometimes when ever he wants to hang out with Wolf. Grox sometimes leaves Wolf when he is acting to wild and crazy which tends to annoy Grox, but sometimes comes back to try to just hang out again and sometimes leaves when he can't take Wolf anymore. 'Kenny rogers' When Wolf And Fox Enter The Zone He Met a Guy With Spiky Hair White Glasses Named Kenny Rogers when Kenny rogers told Wolf about THE ZONE is a Place Where Stick Figures Around The World , Universes And The skies Until .... When Kenny Rogers's Base Was Under attack From Sticknex , Inoxe and Blackstick's Demon Army When Kenny Rogers call for Help, Wolf was Defending Civilians from The Demon Army ........ Then on The The Year 2019 Wolf and Fox Begin To Find Kenny Rogers's Body on the Demon Ship Which was Used For Cloning He was On The Upcoming Series Universal Sticks. 'Enemies Made' So far Wolf's real enemies are the Street Artists, Shi Ba,Earl Grey, Gerald Butler, and the Pedo Bear. 'Street Artist' Wolf, with the assistance of Red and Blue, inturrupted their birthday party just to kill them on his killing spree. Now that this has happened the Street Artists will eventually return and try to kill the three that ruined their party. 'Shi Ba' Now arch enemy of Wolf and Red for not only killing him, but stopping his plan to finally crushing the Nature's Ninja Clan. Now Wolf and Red may have to keep an eye out for Golden Lotus Dragon assassins. 'Pedo Bear' Even though Pedo Bear is a game program, his humiliation and overkill death left him now rageful and filled with hate for Wolf. For now he lies in wait for the chance to give Wolf his game over, Pedo Bear style. 'Earl Grey' Has become quite a problem with Wolf after his first encounter. Even though Earl Grey still doesn't know the identity of Lone Wolf, he still manages to cause trouble for him. 'Gerald Butler' Appears in The Fox Hunt and is involved with kidnapping Fox along with Earl Grey. 'Saigron' The arch enemy of everyone. He waits for the right time to strike while collecting power and souls. One of his threats is Wolf after knowing how powerful and cunning he is in battle and his connection to other powerful beings to aid him to fight Saigron if he were to be attacked by him. The only way Saigron could be defeated is if a group of powerful beings were to work together in order to stop Saigron. 'Alpha-Lonewolf's Gallery' Awesome 3.jpg|Time to go *'BOOM'* Untitled.jpg|War For Dessert. Awesome 2.jpg|Gun Hoe! Awesome.jpg|Mercy is a name for pussies. Awesome 4.jpg|See Jane Fuck! Virtual Brutality.jpg|Holy Retro Shit Gun hoe 2.jpg|Noooo! Not the pepper sack! Gun hoe.jpg|Shit, your territory looks like pony shit barf. Awesome 5.jpg|Mercy is a name for pussies. Awesome 6.jpg|Any Questions? Awesome 7.jpg|Oh my! Please I didn’t mean to of-FUCK you. Awesome 8.jpg|Real Mature Dude Awesome 9.jpg|Well if you think it will be SHITTING faster. Awesome 12.jpg|So what do you like to do? Awesome 13.jpg|Hi there. Awesome 14.jpg|Please dude, can’t I take a break? Awesome 15.jpg|OW! Awesome 16.jpg|Oh fucking pixel balls. Awesome 17.jpg|I think I got just the thing. Awesome 18.jpg|FUCK! Awesome 19.jpg|That’s for making this game so hard. Awesome 20.jpg|Fly blue bird fly Awesome 21.jpg|OH MY GOD YOU FUCKIN’ MORONS!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?! Awesome 10.jpg|You really SHIT so? Awesome 11.jpg|Oh God damn it not aga... Awesome 22.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Awesome 23.jpg|Round one…FIGHT! Awesome 24.jpg|I hate you Awesome 25.jpg|Ladies and Insolent Dogs! Awesome 26.jpg|Honto, Honto, Honto, Honto! Awesome 27.jpg|Some good things never change. Awesome 28.jpg|Let's go see a war movie and fuck! Awesome 30.jpg|THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!!! Awesome 29.jpg|I'm a fucking cheat code. Young Wolf.jpg|Young Wolf Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg|Meeting of Wolf and Fox. Awesome 31.jpg|Remember shoot first and shoot them again later. Awesome 32.jpg|Who is that kid? Awesome 36.jpg|You brought us back here to become Janitors? Awesome 37.jpg|you must fight with onry two mien. Foully.jpg|Fuck You Awesome 41.jpg|Are you enjoying yourself? Awesome 43.jpg|It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE!!! Awesome 42.jpg|Assholes, start your engines! The Lone Wolf.jpg|This is my territory! Awesome 58.jpg|Alpha Crew Awesome 61.jpg|Imitating Mr. Dingleberry Awesome 60.jpg|First impressions suck Awesome 59.jpg|Primal Rage!!! Lad.jpg|Lad the colossal Saigron.jpg|Arch enemy to all Foully Weapon.jpg|Foully's Mouth Fifi's Cookies.jpg|Don't mess with my cookies! Dumb Dumb Fifi.jpg|I'm a cookie Brain Fox's Weapons.jpg|They're super effective Awesome 62.jpg|Now you've done it laddy Alpha Crew Team.png 'Wolf's Voice' Voice of Link in this abridged series 'Wolf's Theme's' Normal theme Action Theme Sneaking Theme Overkill Theme Lone Wolf Theme Primal Rage Theme 'Fav Songs' *Children of the Gun (Drowning Pool, Machinima version) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace) What do you think about this Character? Unicorn barf (1/5) It was like Meh (2/5) Needs improvements (3/5) This is pretty cool (4/5) THIS IS AWESOME! (5/5) 'Videos That Inspired Me' Category:Characters Category:Characters